The Weird Tales of Naruto!
by SaruRyu
Summary: The Naruto gang is just relaxing when a mysterious person pops out of no where causing chaos everywhere she goes. possible pairings in the future. CHAPTER TWO IS UP! What chaos will ensue in the Hokage's office? you won't know untill you read this. R
1. Prologue

hehe well everyone has probebly not heard of me but back on a website called i was known by the same name garuruguru and i wrote yugioh gx stories and post them thereand became famous, but then i discovered gaia and used tv less and less but i'm going to enter my original stories later but i desided to start a new series with the Naruto gang so here yah go

**Prologue **

KRACK-A

Lightning strikes the outside of a small house lighting up a dimly lit computer room with a teenage blond haired girl laying on the ground in front of the computer

"I'm so FREAKIN BORED!!! Since the yugioh gx portal got blocked two months ago, I haven't been able to annoy everyone, and I can't go to the Bobobo world and laugh my but off because the portal to there mysteriously disappeared"

The girl sighs and gets up sitting in the computer chair.

"What to do what to do"

Clicks around on the computer and spots a recipe for ramen

"OMG I can't believe I haven't visited the Naruto world yet I should got there now."

She clicks around more and finds the Naruto portal then opens it up turning the screen into a swirling blue and pink swirl.

"Heheeehe they won't know what hit them when I come to Konoha"

She jumps into the portal and the computer turns off

there is more to come and it will come soon so see you all later


	2. Author's Chaos

By the way everyone is 16 in this story and Sasuke came back the previous year and was welcomed back open arms, Itachi is dead T.T and Orochimaru is too, poor Oreo.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

Chapter One

Arrival of the Author's Chaos

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEN**

It is a normal day in Konoha except for one thing… it is SNOWINING.

Anyways our favorite avenger is standing on the bridge clad with winter clothes where his teammates are supposed to meet up with him.

_'Where the heck are those idiots… and Sakura… AH!! Not again!! Why must I think of her that way, I'm supposed to lack emotion and not care about her silky pink hair flowing in the soft snowy wind as she walks down the streets in her furry parka that clings to much to her and…'_

"Sasuke-kun u look dazed?"

Sakura just happened to walk up to him when he was thinking that.

_'Ah shit'_

"Hn"

All of a sudden, a big swirling blue and pink light flashes up into the sky not to far from the bridge then fades away.

"AHH Sasuke-kun what was that?"

"I'm not sure Sakura-chan"

"… Did you just call me…?"

Out of the woods comes a large wheel like ball of scales rolling straight towards Sasuke and Sakura.

"What the Hell!?"

Right before it would run into them it hops up and unrolls revealing a blond girl with blue eyes, wearing a brown sleeveless shirt covered with a little amount of pinkish plating, yellow skirt with black trimming and black stockings also with brown stockings on her hands up to her elbows.

"WOO HOO!!!!! I actually made it to Konoha!!!"

As the girl looks around Sasuke and Sakura get extremely confused. Then Sakura walks up to the blond girl.

"Umm hello, who are you?"

The girl looks at Sakura and gasps

"Hey you're Haruno Sakura"

The girl runs up and hugs Sakura.

"You…re…. crushing… me"

The girl lets go.

"I'm so sorry I got over excited out of all the anime worlds I've gone to I've never come to the Naruto world before hehe"

Moments of silence and breeze going by later.

"OM GOLF I'm freezing, I need a jacket… oh yah" the girl claps and now she is in wintry attire

Sakura's jaw drops

"Ok, who the hell are you"

"Oh how rude of me I forgot to introduce myself, I am the author but you can call me Saru."

"Saru?"

Sasuke finally speaks up.

"Author?"

"OMG UCHIHA SASUKE… You're hot-Itachi's little brother"

Sasuke's eyebrow twitches

"That's all I am to you"

"Yup" nods

"I hate you" the famous Uchiha glare

Down the road up comes our favorite loud-mouthed ninja Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hi Sakura-chan!! Sasuke-teme!!! Uhh who's this?"

"OMG IT'S NARUTO!!!!!!!"

Saru super glomps Naruto and the topple to the ground

"AHHHHH WHAT THE HELL GET OFF"

"Ok" stops hugging Naruto and stands up

"Yay!! I've met team 7 woo hoo!!"

Saru starts dancing and Naruto walks over to his stunned teammates.

"Guys? Who is she?"

Sakura replies, "She says her name is… Saru"

"Hey wait? Doesn't that mean monkey?"

Sasuke retorted, "Yes obviously, dobe"

"What did you call me Sasuke-teme!?"

"A dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

They continue to bicker and Saru comes over

"COOL Naruto and Sasuke are fighting I must video tape this"

Saru takes out a video camera and video tapes them fighting for ten minutes straight. Right at the 11-minute mark a big poof of smoke was made and Kakashi appeared out of it reading his book, then the smoke froze.

"HEY, Kakashi-sensei's frozen smoke looks like ramen!!!"

Naruto jumps onto the smoke and bites it and Saru looks shocked

"Ramen!!!!"

Saru jumps onto the smoke too and starts o eat it.

"Yo"

Sakura yells, "KAKASHI-SENSEI YOU'RE LATE"

"Sorry, I was helping an old cat lady cross the street"

"LIAR!!!!"

Kakashi then sees Saru with shiny pointy teeth biting ripping the ice and points at her.

"Who is that?"

Saru looks down at Kakashi and glares at the book.

"Book must die."

She takes out a blowtorch and burns the book right out of Kakashi's hands.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SPWAN OF SATAN GIRL!!!!"

Kakashi mourns over his book in the corner of the bridge. Sakura then steps up to Saru.

"Saru-san, we need to have you see Tsunade-sama ok?"

"MAJOR GASP TSUNADE-SAMA!!! THE HOKAGE!!! Lets go right away!!"

Saru takes Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto's collars and runs towards the Hokage tower leaving frozen smoke behind.

Kakashi left in his little corner takes out a walkie-talkie.

"Hey Jirayia we have a problem"

Jiyayia's voice comes out of the machine

"You better of not lost your new issue again I'm not giving you another one!!"

"Umm actually this weird blond girl came out of nowhere and burned my precious book with a blowtorch." Kakashi starts to cry again.

"OMG are you serious? That girl must be eliminated where is she now?"

"She is headed to the Hokage Tower with Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto."

"Alright you spy on them and I'll figure out the rest… ooooo got to go must research for my books. COME TO DADDY PRETTY LADY" walkie-talkie goes dead.

"Alright time to spy, I will avenge my Icha Icha book if it is the last thing I do"

Then he disappears into another smoke cloud.

**RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN**

That's it for now stay tuned for madness of the weird tales of Naruto!!


	3. Sake Sake Sake

Hello, sorry I havn't updated in quite some time, i had to take care of being in a play and getting ready for school but i got it finished, here it is chapter two!!

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or the cat from Yughioh Gx although my cat is almost as fat.

Chapter Two

Meeting the Hokage… and her Sake HI SAKE!!

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEN**

"KAAAHHHSNooo…. KAAAAHHHSNoooo"

Poor Tsunade. All alone in her office with no one around her as she snoozes away, with an elephant full of paperwork on top of her desk.

"Mmm sake!! Dancing sake!!"

Tsunade stands up and sleep dances around her office rambling on and on about sake without noticing that off in the distance something was flying towards the Hokage's window. Is it a bird? A plane? Super-Gai?

CRASH!!!!

"WHAT THE HELL MY WINDOW!!!"

Up from the rubble and glass was little Saru and team seven somehow tied up together in rope.

"Hiyah Tsunade-sama… WOW!!! You look older than I'd thought you'd look"

Tsunade gets multiple cool vein thingies.

"What did you just say!!?!"

Sakura then decides to quickly speak up.

"Ehh Tsunade-sama, a little help here!!"

"Omg Sakura!!" Tsunade goes up and death hugs the three chunins (did I forget to mention that before hehe –sweat drop-) "who did this too you my student!!"

All three of the chunins somewhat point at Saru at a weird way as she starts to sniff the sake bottle.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MY PRECIOUS SAKE!!!!"

"MEEP!!"

Tsunade tackles Saru to the ground and the sake slips out of her hands and falls to the ground with everything in slow motion.

Tsunade yelling. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Saru having her tongue stuck out going be-da!!

Sakura gasping

Sasuke being… well Sasuke

Naruto picking his nose with his toe.

The sake reaches the floor and scatters into a bazillion pieces. And as the liquid trickles down towards Saru and Tsunade, our beloved Hokage stands up and starts to grow red and yells.

"YOU DEMON!!! You crash into my office tie up my favorite student and break my SAKE!!!! YOU ARE DEAD DEMON GIRL!!"

All of a sudden Shizune bursts thru the door.

"WAIT A MINUTE!! I thought I was your favorite student!!"

"Not now Shizune I'm punishing this girl"

"Punish her later you said I was your favorite not Sakura"

"Blah blah blah"

Saru walks over to under Tsunade's desk and peers under it.

"AH HA!! I knew you followed me from Gx world!!"

She reaches under the desk and takes out a fat light brown cat with blackish brown stripes down it's back that is holding a TV like remote inside it's mouth.

"Why do you always cause more trouble? I like it when you cause it towards Crowler but not me."

"Meow"

All of the ninja in the room look over at the cat weirdly.

"HAHAHA what a fat cat!!" yelled Naruto.

The cat presses a button on it's remote and Naruto suddenly is hanging upside down tied up on the ceiling.

"WHAT THE HELL, GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!"

The cat presses another button and Naruto falls thru a trapdoor towards the second floor.

"Now that's more like it Pharaoh"

Tsunade finally speaks up.

"Now little demon girl, where are you from and why have you come to Konoha"

"Well I am from a place called United States of America and I came because I was bored at home and I found the Naruto portal to come."

Tsunade holds her throbbing head.

"You're telling me you're from another world and you came here for no reason."

"Yah pretty much"

"Umm excuse me," says Sakura "I was wondering if some could possibly UNTIE US!!"

Tsunade sweat drops

"Hehe sorry Sakura. Shizune untie her now."

Shizune unties Sakura and Sasuke.

"So Tsunade-sama can I stay in Konoha for a while"

Awkward silence time.

"HELL NO!!! I will not let you stay in Konoha after what you did to my precious Sake and my student."

"Well here I brought sake for you as a peace treaty to let me stay."

Tsunade grabs the sake from Saru as quick as a ninja and bear hugs her.

"I love you, ya little demon!!"

"Help… big… breasts… crushing… ME!!"

"Meow!!"

Tsunade lets go and says very professionally

"Saru from the Village Hidden in the America, I welcome you to Konoha, I will have you stay with one of our greatest jounins. KAKASHI!! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!!"

Kakashi comes inside carrying a glass flask full of Icha Icha ashes

"Yes Hokage-sa… YOU DEMON GIRL!! You burned my precious book!!"

"It's not a book it's po—mmph"

At that moment Sakura grabbed Saru and covered her mouth.

"Do you want us all killed?"

Tsunade clears her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Kakashi you will be keeping Saru at your home until we find a more suitable place and/or when she leaves so your job is to keep your one not covered eye on her at all times and make sure she doesn't destroy the village."

"WHAT!! But… she'll burn all my books!!"

"Just go hide them."

"… -Sigh- fine I'll take her in."

"YAY!! I get to stay at Kakashi's house!!"

Sasuke finally speaks up.

"All I want to know is where the hell did the dobe go?"

"I'm not sure you'll have to ask him." Points at Pharaoh.

"Meow!!"

**raaaaaaaaaammmmmeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn**

In a bright fluorescent-lighted classroom Naruto lands on his head on a random desk.

"Where the hell am I?"

Naruto looks behind him to see whose desk he is on, and sees a brown haired girl, with blue eyes wearing an I heart Naruto shirt, looking up at him in shock.

He then looks in front of him to the chalky marker board seeing it said 'THE OFFICIAL I LOVE NARUTO CLUB' and all the girls in the room looking at him with identical shirts.

"Coool I'm on a shirt!!"

Random fan girl screams.

"omg IT'S NARUTO!! SQUEEEE"

All the girls star to run towards Naruto.

"Oh boy." Naruto runs around the classroom with fangirls chasing him.

"SASUKE, SAKURA, HINATA HEEELLLLPPPP!!!"

Turns out Hinata is there at the front of the crowd.

"NAAAAAAAARUTOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Ah crud!!"

**raaaaaaaaaammmmmeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnn**

"Oh no poor Naruto, I hope he'll be ok."

Sakura speaks up.

"What did the cat say where's Naruto."

"Don't worry too much Hinata should be there to help him."

"But where is he?"

"When he comes back he'll tell you."

"WOULD YOU ALL GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!!"

Everyone says "Yes Maim!!" and runs out of the office.

"Now, I have important business." Picks up a Sake bottle and chugs it down.

"Boy do I love Sake!!"

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMEEEEEEEEEN**

There is chapter two, what is going to happen at Kakashi's house when Saru comes? Will Naruto ever get home? Will Sasuke get more lines? And where the hell was Tonton the hell was Tonton throughout all this. Find out the answer on the next chapter of THE WEIRD TALES OF NARUTO!!


End file.
